10 Past Panic
by Carmin-Falcon
Summary: [oneshot] Atlanta reflects on her feelings toward a certain half goat DJ, woundering if she lusted over him or really did love him. [Pairing: AtlantaPan] DO NOT THROW ROTTEN FRUITS!


Sushi here. This may be the first AtlantaxPan/Phil story on here. if it isn't then oh well. Its written in Atlanta's POV, just so you know, and its written while listening to 3 Doors Down (my crappy-I mean happy music! yaa, happy...) so god knows where I can take this! I wanted to try something new to get out of my creative slump, you can tell due to lack of update. It feels good to try something other than A/A and J/T stuff. Don't beat me for it! Okay, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans and I dought you do either. ha, we're even.

* * *

**

I can still remember what it felt like, even though it was months ago.

As I walked down the path to the clearing he'd held his deftening concert. I can remember his arm drapped around my shoulders, my hand on his chest when we walked around the school or the city. The way we used to hang out together, even though it was only a few days. I'd help him with his DJing job and his concert without knowing what he was planing or about his bond with out worst enemy, Cronus. I growled to myself and clentched my fists, walking into the clearing. I sighed and sat on a large rock.

I can remember this rock. Before, when we were looking for a good place to set up, we'd been playfully arguing over some stupid issue. I think it was where we both wanted to put a speaker. We'd begun chasing each other out of pure fun and then he'd tackled me onto this rock, roughly kissing me on the lips. That turned into quite the tounge session for both of us. It was lasted at least twenty minutes with only short breaks for air before we remember what we were supposed to be doing. I ran my hand down the rock, feeling its smooth, cold surface. It held a few memories I wanted to keep, but at the same time lose.

I took my gaze from the rock to the trees that leaked sunlight through green leaves. Small birds chirped and built nests in the trees above me. I layed back, my hands behind my head. The yellow-white sunlight streamed down onto me and the ground warmly. I can remember him so clearly. His image is still imprinted in my mind.

His roughly chiseled features, his muscular body, those redish-brown dred locks. Every little detail of his face she'd memorized completely. Even the horns and goat legs. All of it locked in her brain. The thing she remembered most about him was his kiss. He gave her, her first ever. It wasn't how she'd though it would be, that was for sure. It was rough and hard. She'd even gotten a bruis from their frequent make-out sessions.

I think I even loved him. But if I did, I now know I was in love with a evily hypnotized, goat-man, demi-god! Wait, I'm speaking crazy talk. If I was in love with him he'd still be here, we'd be happy together, oh, and the world would be under Cronus' controll. I guess it wasn't meant to be between us, though I did really like him. Alot.

Ahh! why can't I get Phil out of my head! He's just a guy I dated a few months ago who tried to take over the world. He's stuck himself in my head and he wont get out. I know I can't ever date him again and I miss his strong grip on me, making me feel protected. I fell for his controlled side.

I guess I liked it because he seemed daring and dangerous. I thought he'd bring more thrill into my personal life and show me a whole mess of new things that I'd never tried before. Or maybe it was his popularity that drew me in. He was, after all, the new guy and every new person strikes some interest in all groups of people.

I don't know what it really was that attracted me to him. Maybe it was his mention of volenteere work? Or maybe his solemn attitude? Well, I don't think it was his looks. Aburn dred locks and horns? Not exactally an attractive one. It could have just been some freak God magic Cronus worked on him. Yeah, thats probebly it. How else would I have fallen for him that quickly. Well, whatever it was, it got me hook, line and sinker.

The thing is, I want to keep all my memories of Phil forever, but the other half of me wants to forget him completely. He was the first and best boyfriend I've ever had, but finding out he was hypnotized and evil hurt me so badly inside. His whole appearence, his attitude, him! I hate him! But I just can't. I can't hate him. I can't because I love hi-no. No, I can't love him. I liked him, but I didn't love him. I could never. That kind of love isn't real. It's as fake as prosessed cheese. But then why does it still hurt me so badly?

As I sighed and took a last look around, a few thoughts cast in my head. Will I ever find someone that I feel that way for again? Will that someone feel the same for me as I do for him? I dought it. I don't think I ever will. Even if I lived for iternity, I don't think I would.

Standing, I walked along the same path I'd come down. Rubbing my arms at a cool chill in the breeze, I stopped. I could swear I heard Phil's voice, humming to one of his songs. A smile crept across my lips. A few thoughts swiped my brain again. Maybe I did love him at one point. Maybe I still do.

Even though its Ten Months Past Panic.

* * *

So short. Tell me what you think. I'm thinking of writing a Phil/Atlanta/Archie fic. Maybe. Not sure of it yet. Maybe after this I'll update more and post more often. Again, maybe. Okay so, review your thoughts on this and I'll post more. 'Nough said. 

Sushi.


End file.
